<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost (discontinued) by Attornsky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910882">Lost (discontinued)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attornsky/pseuds/Attornsky'>Attornsky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attornsky/pseuds/Attornsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The cover art in the first chapter is by the AMAZING broskepol on Tumblr, all credit goes to her! check out her blog and go give her a follow cuz she's awesome: https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/broskepol</p><p>(This series will follow Peter and Tony. Peter is Tony's biological son. It follows the timeline of the MCU with a few changes.)<br/>Tony messed up. Big times. having a kid was not on his bucket list, yet here he found himself, with a newborn son. What he didn't expect is how much he'll love his adorable baby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The big news</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Tony sat in the waiting room in the hospital, more horrified than ever. Scared about the mother of his child, and his unborn son.</p><p>God, he is going to have a <em>son</em>. He is going to be a father. The thought was still so surreal, because who would have thought <em>The </em>Tony Stark having kids.</p><p>It all started five months ago...</p><p>***</p><p>Tony was in his lab, working on the newest weapons for the U.S military. He had AC/DC blasted on full volume. The music was lowered, and Tony sighed, knowing that Pepper, Rhodey, or Stane were accessing his lab, probably to lecture him about something.</p><p>As he expected, the sound of high heels clicking filled the huge lab, "Mr. Stark," Pepper said, trying to get his attention. Tony turned around in his stool, setting down his tools, "Ms. Potts. What's the lecture about this time?" He asked.</p><p>Pepper gave him a small smile, "I'm not here to lecture you. I just need you to sign these papers," she held out some papers clipped on a clipboard. She handed him a pen and he signed them without even reading them.</p><p>"I think I might sign off my company to you someday without me knowing," He joked.</p><p>"Who said you haven't already?"</p><p>Tony smiled and gave her back the pen. Then he noticed the thing she was holding in her other hand; it was an envelope. He nodded towards it, "What's that?"</p><p>"Oh, I found this letter in Mr. Stane's office when I went to pick up some files he left for me. But I noticed it was directed to you. It said on the back that it's from Amy Riedo," she said and handed it to him. "It was open when I found it. I think Mr. Stane read it," </p><p>Tony nodded in acknowledgment, remembering the long-haired brunette he met at a party about three months ago. He doesn't exactly remember the night, because obviously, he got drunk. But he does remember his <em>pleasant </em>time with the woman. He pulled out the letter, </p><p>
  <em>"Dear Mr. Stark, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know you probably don't remember me, my name is Amy Riedo. We met at a party three months ago. We spent it drinking, then we went to your mansion. I'm sorry to have to tell you this over a letter but I don't have your contact info. I'm pregnant,</em>
</p><p>Tony felt like he had a small heart attack at the words <em>I'm pregnant</em>.</p><p>
  <em> "I'm sure it's yours. I'm engaged, but it isn't his because I only met him after the party and we didn't do anything 'intimate'. Again, I'm really sorry you're having to know such big news over a letter. My address and contact info are on the back of this letter. I really hope you respond to this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amy Riedo."</em>
</p><p>Tony felt his heart skip beats. He turned over the paper and read the information. <em>No. No no no no, this can't be true!</em>  <em>He can't. Be. A father. </em>"Mr. Stark?" Pepper's concerned voice rang around him. He looked up at her, dismissing her worried look, "Um, can you call Happy? tell him to get a car after two hours, we're driving to San Diego,"</p><p>Pepper looked slightly taken aback by his request but nodded anyway and then exited the lab, already pulling out her phone to text Happy. </p><p>Tony slouched in his seat, the only thing running through his mind was how horrible his father used to treat him, and how he will turn out exactly like him.<em> A drink</em>. He needed a drink. Tony got up and stalked towards the minibar he had in his lab. He poured a glass of Vodka and sat on the sofa (More like collapsed into the sofa from shock).</p><p>"Calm down, she could be mistaken. It's probably not yours. Yeah. Quite possibly not yours," he muttered, trying to calm down.</p><p>He was gravely mistaken.</p><p>***</p><p>The car came to a slow stop in front of a rather nice apartment building, which did not help Tony's anxiety, because now, he was sure she was not after money from him. He leaned a bit so he could talk to Happy, "You can go wherever you want, don't wait for me here, it might be a while before I finish this thing,"</p><p>"Sure thing, Boss. Are you sure you're okay?" His driver asked concern etched on his face.</p><p>"Yeah...yeah, I'm peachy," he said, getting out of the car.</p><p>He stared at the building in front of him. He can change his mind and go home, right? He can just forget about it all, even if it turned out to actually be his. The kid can just grow up not knowing who his real father is. Amy said she was engaged, so it will defiantly have a father-figure. </p><p><em>No, you can't think like this. 'Be responsible for once in your life, Anthony!' </em>His father would certainly say (shout) this at Tony if he was still alive. Tony took a very deep breath and walked to the entrance.</p><p>The apartment was on the second floor, and even though there was an elevator, Tony chose to take the stairs. He felt the dread grow more and more with each step he took. Unfortunately, he reached his destination quite quickly despite climbing the stairs slowly. He strode over to apartment 616 and hesitated before knocking on the door twice.</p><p>The door flew open and Amy appeared, "Oh, thank God. You actually came,"</p><p>"Were you not expecting it?"</p><p>"Of course I wasn't. It's <em>you </em>we're talking about,"</p><p>Tony swallowed thickly and stuffed his sweaty hands in his pockets. "Come on, let's go for a walk. Ian, my fiance, isn't here,"</p><p>Tony agreed silently. She grabbed her jacket and keys and came back to Tony. She closed the door and locked it.</p><p>***</p><p>The two of them walked down the streets. They were empty since everyone was at work. Tony kept glancing at the small bump that was a little visible. "I know it's a big shock," Amy said.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, it is," Tony laughed nervously.</p><p>"I know it's a big thing to ask you this, and I'm sorry for saying it so blatantly, but will you keep him?"</p><p>Tony stopped in his tracks. Shocked at her question and at the last word she said, "Him?" he asked, suddenly out of breath. Amy sighed.</p><p>"Shit. Yeah, it's a boy... Fuck--yeah, I'm sorry,"</p><p>Tony leaned on one of the shop's windows and buried his face in his hands. <em>Him. Him. It's a boy. He is going to have a baby boy. </em>"Tony?" Amy's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Peachy,"</p><p>"Sure. Let's go, there's a coffee shop over there, we can sit and talk,"</p><p>Tony followed her into a small and cozy coffee shop. It was warm inside, a stark (pun not intended) contrast to the cold outside.</p><p>Tony ordered a black coffee while Amy ordered a mocha. They sat on a table in the back so Tony would not get recognized. They sipped on their drinks silently, neither of them daring to initiate a conversation until Amy had the courage to, "You still hadn't answered my question,"</p><p>"Hmm? Oh," was Tony's response.</p><p>"<em>'oh' </em>doesn't answer it,"</p><p>Tony hesitated. "Stark, you know I can't keep him. I'm getting married soon, and Ian can't raise a kid that isn't his. Yes, he may love him, but it's not the same,"</p><p>"Well, what makes you think <em>I </em>can take care of a child, huh? I barely take care of myself,"</p><p>"Do you really want him to be put in the system? Thrown from one foster family to the other? Getting neglected and possibly <em>way worse?"</em></p><p>"The system isn't <em>that </em>bad. They always exaggerate it in movies,"</p><p>"Oh, please!"</p><p>"Besides, I have a drinking problem,"</p><p>"Well, good thing you have five months to get over it,"</p><p>Tony took a large sip of his coffee, drinking half of the cup in one sip, "You know I can't,"</p><p>"Tony, please..." Amy's tone was now turning into a pleading one. Tony tried not to have a mental breakdown. Contrary to popular belief, Tony <em>did </em>want to have kids, but the fear of turning out like Howard terrified him to his core. He anxiously tapped on his cup, holding it so tight he felt it might shatter in his grasp. He took a deep breath (he seems to be doing that a lot lately) and released it slowly.</p><p>"Alright, I get it. It's fine--well, it actually isn't-- but I understand your point-"</p><p>"I'll do it,"</p><p>Amy stopped rambling, "What?"</p><p>"I'll take him. Putting him in the system would not be better than what my father did,"</p><p>"Is that why you were scared? You didn't want to turn out like your dad?" Amy's voice was soft and gentle.</p><p>"You have no idea how he was. He was so cold and calculating. I've never heard him say 'I love you' to me <em>once</em>,"</p><p>"I'm sure there was a reason behind it,"</p><p>Tony scoffed, "We're talking about a man whos happiest day was when he threw me into boarding school. There was no reason, he was just being an asshole to his only son," </p><p>"Well, maybe it's time for you to break the cycle of shame," she smiled softly at him.</p><p>Tony's lips twitched into a small smile, "Yeah, I guess so."  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The First Month</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony had returned home later that night. He spent the day with Amy and Ian just to get to know each other a bit. Ian was a very nice guy, and he was not even angry at the whole situation. </p><p>Tony stood at the entrance of his empty home, staring at the bar that sat at the far end. He sighed and walked over to it, "Guess I'll have to get rid of these, and the ones in my lab. And under my bed, oh, right there's a bottle in the bathroom for some reason," </p><p>He grabbed some trash bags (He didn't even know he had those) and started stuffing them with the alcohol. Starting with the main bar, then his lab, then his bedroom and bathroom. It took him a total of an hour and a half to remove every single bottle. He left the two bags at the front door to be thrown away later and laid down on the couch.</p><p>He couldn't even get his thoughts straight, he's going to have a son. God, was he even ready for fatherhood? Was he <em>fit </em>for fatherhood. What if he turns out like his father? What if his son turns into a hot mess like his dad. </p><p><em>"Dad,"</em>  he muttered. It sounded weird when he said it out loud. He had many nicknames; Merchant of Death, Da Vinci of Our Time (Which he still finds an inappropriate way to describe him because he does not paint) A Genius, Billionaire, and a Playboy, but a <em>father </em>just did not fit.</p><p>"Tones?" his best friend's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He sat up to see not only Rhodey but Pepper, too. "Why the hell did you go to San Diego so suddenly?" he asked, walking towards him and stopping until he was in front of Tony.</p><p>"And what are those bags outside?" Pepper asked, standing next to Rhodey. Tony laid back on the couch, rubbing his hand over his face.</p><p>"It's all the alcohol I have. Or, had, I suppose," He said, "And, to answer your question, Sourpatch, I went to San Diego because I messed up," he then added, "Big time,"</p><p>"You're gonna have to be more specific," Rhodey said, folding his arms over his chest.</p><p>Tony glared at him. He opened his mouth to speak but found himself unable to say anything. "Tony? You left after you got a letter from Amy Riedo and you looked nervous and scared after you read it. Did something happen?" Pepper asked.</p><p>"I...she's--she's pregnant," he whispered, but they heard him and their faces turned from concern and slight anger to shock. Utter shock.</p><p>"She's what now?" Rhodey said, dropping his arms to his sides, "Man, this is bad. I didn't think you could mess up this bad,"</p><p>"Thanks for the support, Rhodes," Tony half-heartedly joked.</p><p>"You're keeping it, aren't you?" Pepper question came out more of a statement. Tony's silence confirmed her thoughts.</p><p>"Is that why you're throwing your drinks away?" Rhodey asked, walking to he can sit on the couch by Tony's legs. Tony nodded.</p><p>"She can't keep him, she's engaged and the man can't take care of a baby that isn't his," he said.</p><p>"Wait, <em>him?" </em> Pepper asked. Tony nodded once again, "She's three months in," He said.</p><p>"Oh, God. This is a disaster," Rhodey mumbled.</p><p>"It's a <em>big</em> disaster. I don't even know if I can take care of such a helpless and vulnerable baby when I can't even take of a fucking plant," he gestured around him at the lack of <em>real </em>plants. </p><p>"Don't say that, Tones. Besides, we're here to help,"</p><p>"Does Obie knows?" Tony asked.</p><p>"Of course, Dummy. He's the one who read the letter first," Pepper responded, sitting on the couch opposite them.</p><p>"Right, I forgot," </p><p>"Go to bed, Tones. We'll talk about this more tomorrow," Rhodey said, patting him on the knee. Tony did not even complain to resist because he was exhausted. Mentally and physically.</p><p>------February: the first month------</p><p>To say that Tony was a wreck was a MASSIVE understatement. Turns out, alcohol withdrawal was harder than he thought. That, coupled with preparing himself for parenthood was making him a huge mess.</p><p>The two weeks after The Shocking News, Tony spent it all in his lab, engulfed in his work, hoping that it would help him take his mind off of his alcoholism and anxiousness for the arrival of his son. His distraction would have worked if not for Pepper and Rhodey nagging him over everything.</p><p>He knew he had to <em>do something. </em>Maybe read a little about parenthood and all this shit. But the thing is, <em>he did not want to</em>. He knew he had a lot of work to be done, like preparing a nursery or buying some baby essentials. <em>was it too early to do that?</em></p><p>"Sir, Ms. Potts is requesting access to the lab," JARVIS's voice rang. <em>Right, </em>he prevented any access to his lab.</p><p>"Send her in," he said, knowing full well he's going to get an ear full. Her high heels clicked as she stomped her way to Tony. </p><p>"Why are you doing this, Tony?" She asked, her tone stern. Tony didn't turn around to face.</p><p>"What am I doing?"</p><p>"Correction, what are you <em>not </em>doing. You should be preparing yourself, instead, you just sit here all day!"</p><p>"I'm suffering from alcohol withdrawal, what did you expect?"</p><p>"What I expected was for you to take responsibility for your actions," </p><p>Tony sighed. He knew she was right, he knew he had a lot of work to do. "Fine," He set his tool down and turned around, "What do you want me to do? Wait, where's Rhodey by the way? He hadn't called me in like a week,"</p><p>"He didn't call you? He got deployed to Afghanistan,"</p><p>"What? For how long?" </p><p>Pepper hesitated, she knew he'd probably freak out if he knew, "Ten months,"</p><p>"Wha-- Ten months?! The baby would have been born by then!"</p><p>"Tony, relax. You still have me and Stane,"</p><p>"Jesus Christ. What have I gotten myself into?" He muttered under his breath. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Fourth Month</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>------April------</p><p>Tony was doing better. He had been able to resist the urge to drink and had been reading some books and articles about parenting because he knew <em>absolutely nothing</em> parenting. And it didn't help that he had shit parents growing up. </p><p>Right now, he sat in his office at Stark Industries. He was reading about newborns and how to take care of them in case they got sick. He should've been doing work for the company, as per Pepper's request (order).</p><p>There was a knock at the door, and Obie walked in, holding a bottle of whiskey in his hand and two glasses, "Tony! long time no see,"</p><p><em>Maybe because I've been avoiding you, </em>he thought. "Obie," Tony acknowledged him, not matching his enthusiasm. He poured two glasses and sat on the chair opposite Tony. He handed Tony a glass, "No, thanks," He politely declined, which, to be honest, surprised him more than it surprised Stane. </p><p>"So, you've been busy," Stane said, leaning back in his seat.</p><p>"You could say that," </p><p>"Well, don't worry, I took care of Riedo. You won't have any distractions,"</p><p>Tony frowned, "Took care of? How? What did you do?"</p><p>"I paid her, but she declined," He shrugged. Tony shot up from his seat and shot Stane a glare as he exited the office. He stood in the hallway, a few feet away from his office and dialed Amy. She picked up after three rings.</p><p>"Tony? Why are you calling?" she asked.</p><p>"Amy, listen, I'm sorry--"</p><p>"No, it's-it's fine. I get it. You changed your mind,"</p><p>"No. No, I didn't. Stane didn't even get my consent to do what he did. I still want him. Stane went behind my back,"</p><p>"Oh...okay. Good,"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sorry,"</p><p>"No, it's fine. I understand,"</p><p>***</p><p>Tony sprawled on the floor in the room that would eventually turn into a nursery. It was the room opposite Tony's so that he could get to him fast. He was still deciding what colors to paint the walls when Pepper walked in, "Tony, what are you doing?"</p><p>He dismissed her question, "Do you think a pastel Blue and Grey would be nice for the walls?" he asked.</p><p>"Um, yeah sure. Do you want help?"</p><p>"No, I'm good. But, it would be nice if you could buy some baby...things. I have a list," he pulled out a wrinkled paper. Pepper smiled and exited the room to get her laptop. Tony popped open the paint bucket and started painting. It took him four hours to finish everything, and by the end, he was exhausted. </p><p>Pepper walked back in, "I ordered everything you needed,"</p><p>"Thank you, Ms. Potts,"</p><p>"Mr. Stane called--"</p><p>"I don't want to talk to him,"</p><p>"Very well. Will that be all, Mr. Stark?"</p><p>Tony nodded, "That will be all, Ms. Potts,"</p><p>Pepper exited the room. Tony sat crossed-legged in the middle of the room, his mind was wondering. He still didn't have a name for his baby. He couldn't stop thinking about how he might look. What's his hair color? What's his eyes' color? He didn't want to admit that he was excited (and nervous) for his arrival. He had prepared himself for the countless sleepless nights (not that it bothered him since he doesn't sleep anyway), the crying, and sick days. He was prepared. Or so he liked to tell himself he was ready.</p><p>***</p><p>Tony called Amy the next day, just to check up on her. "Hey, Tony,"</p><p>"Hey. How you doin'?"</p><p>"As good as I can be when another creature is growing inside of me,"</p><p>Tony chuckled, "How is he?"</p><p>"Um, he's good. The doctor gave me a picture of the ultrasound. Do you, uh, want me to send you a pic?"</p><p>"Yes, please,"</p><p>Tony rubbed a hand on his face and sighed, "Do you want me to come?" he asked. He felt a bit guilty for not being by her side. He read how painful pregnancy can be.</p><p>"No, it's fine. Ian and my sister, Leah, are helping me," </p><p>"I can rent an apartment in San Diego. It's not a problem,"</p><p>"I mean if you want to. Your help would be appreciated,"</p><p>"Yeah, sure. I'd be there tomorrow morning," </p><p>"All right, see you, Tony,"</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>After he hung up he slouched on the couch in his lab. His body was still protesting from the lack of alcoholic beverages, but Tony tried to ignore it. Rhodey had called him last week, saying that he will be able to come earlier, that being after two months. Tony pulled out his phone and dialed Pepper's number.</p><p>"Mr. Stark,"</p><p>"Can you find us a loft or a small apartment in San Diego? You know Amy's address, get it near her apartment building," </p><p>"Of course,"</p><p>"I need to be there tomorrow morning, so make it quick,"</p><p>"Sure thing. I'll get started immediately and inform you once I find one,"</p><p>"Thanks,"</p><p>As he hung up, he noticed a message from Amy. It was the ultrasound. He could barely make out his son's shape since he just looked like a blob. But for some reason, Tony loved him, and he promised himself he'd do anything for his kid. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Sixth Month</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony laid down in his bed. He was in his rented loft in San Diego. It was defiantly a downgrade from his Malibu mansion, but it was still nice. Pepper visited him every once in a while to check up on him and keep him up-to-date with his company. He visited Amy almost every day, helped her around her house since she was way too tired now. Ian was at work most of the time, so it was up to Tony and Leah to help Amy.</p><p>Right now, Tony and Amy were at the doctor's office for her monthly check-up. Tony stared at the monitor. "And that small thing right here is his heart beating," The doctor said, pointing at the monitor.</p><p>"He's healthy?" Tony asked.</p><p>"Yes, everything is normal. No need to worry, Mr. Stark," </p><p>Tony sighed in relief and nodded. He knew he overreacted every time they went to the doctor. But he couldn't help himself, and the doctor somehow found amusement when he overreacted. "It's still estimated that he'd be born in August," the doctor said, moving to sit on her desk.</p><p>Amy and Tony nodded. Amy wiped the gel off her stomach and Tony helped her to get down from the bed. "You may experience Braxton Hicks contractions, they are faux contractions so you don't need to worry about them, they happen only to prepare your body for birth. Though, if you do feel contractions, I'd advise you to go to the nearest hospital just to make sure everything is okay," </p><p>"Thanks, Doc," Tony said and they exited the clinic.</p><p>***</p><p>Tony and Amy walked down the street to Amy's apartment. Tony told her that they can get a taxi, but she insisted on walking. "So, have you thought of a name?" Tony asked her.</p><p>"No, have you?"</p><p>"Not really. I left the decision for you. You're his mother," he shrugged.</p><p>"Well, you're the one who's gonna take care of him,"</p><p>"Yeah, I guess," Tony felt dread creeping in, he had accepted the fact that he's going to be a father a long time ago, but it still felt surreal when it's said out loud. "I'm not so good with names, so you choose one," </p><p>"Umm," she thought for a moment, "I've always liked the name 'Peter',"</p><p>"Peter. Yeah, it's good. It's also cute,"</p><p>Amy nodded as they reached the entrance to her building. She waved good-bye and entered, leaving Tony alone standing in the street. He started walking back to his loft, "Peter Stark. Has a nice ring to it," he muttered.</p><p>***</p><p>As Tony pulled out his key to open the door, he noticed it was already open, and he became alert. He slowly opened the door, causing it to creak slightly. It was dim inside, but he could make out a figure sitting on the couch, the light from their phone illuminating their face. He relaxed once he knew who it was. "Rhodey!" he yelled, startling the man. </p><p>"Tones?"</p><p>Tony walked inside, closing the door behind him and flicking on the light, "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Hello to you, too," Rhodey said, standing up and crossing his arms. Tony rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Did Pepper tell you I'm here?"</p><p>"Of course she did. Come here, let's talk a bit,"</p><p>Tony obeyed and sat on the small couch, turning his body so he faced his friend. "How's my nephew?" Rhodey asked.</p><p>Tony snorted, "<em>Your nephew </em>is doing okay. He's due in August,"</p><p>"Nice, anything new?"</p><p>"Not really. I already set up the nursery. I became one of those people who read parenting books because they're way too nervous,"</p><p>Rhodey laughed and patted his friend on the shoulder, "You're gonna do fine, Tony. No need to worry. You still have me, Pepper and Stane,"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm not so sure about Stane anymore,"</p><p>Rhodey frowned, "Why?" </p><p>"He tried to sabotage the whole thing. Tried to pay Amy off,"</p><p>"Oh, I didn't expect him to do something like that,"</p><p>"He was acting suspiciously since the beginning. If Pepper didn't find that letter, I think I would have never known I had a son,"</p><p>Rhodey nodded, he was concerned but confused as to why Obie would do something like that. "Do you know why he would do that?" he asked.</p><p>Tony shrugged, "I don't. But I know that I won't let him get near my kid,"</p><p>Rhodey smiled, "Your kid, huh? Who thought Tony Stark would get this soft,"</p><p>"Shut up," Tony said, playfully smacking Rhodey's shoulder.</p><p>"But seriously, Tones, I'm proud of you. Not only for taking responsibility for your mistakes but also for willing to change for the better for this kid,"</p><p>"Thanks," he clapped his hands, "All right, enough with all the touchy-feely shit, let's watch a movie or something,"</p><p>***</p><p>The following week, he had gone back to New York because he had some work that needed to be done. That's when he met Obie again, "Tony!" he greeted him, walking--uninvited--into his office. Tony sighed, already hating this situation.</p><p>"Obie, what do you want?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. Stane sat on a chair.</p><p>"What? I can't speak to you anymore?"</p><p>"You know I'm still mad at what you did. You had no right to go behind my back and ruin everything," Tony was starting to get agitated.</p><p>"I apologized, like, a million times--"</p><p>"Doesn't mean I accepted them,"</p><p>Obie sighed, "Well, what do you want me to do, hm? What can I do to get you to forgive me?"</p><p>Tony glared at him and shot up from his seat, "Stay away from my kid," he said, his voice dangerously calm, then stormed out of the office. He got Deja Vu from the last time he stormed out. But it wasn't his fault, Obie was planning something, and Tony was going to figure it out. No matter what, he will keep his son safe and away from that man. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Big Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was NOT prepared. For five months, he kept telling himself that he was ready, when in fact, he wasn't. So, when he got the call, he freaked out.</p><p>***</p><p>Tony was sprawled on the small couch in his loft. He was working on some documents for the company when he got<em> The Call. </em>He picked up immediately when he saw it was from Amy. He knew she was due during these few days. </p><p>"Amy? Everything all right?" he asked, his heart beginning to beat fast.</p><p>"Tony, this is Leah. Amy is in labor, you gotta come, quick," she said, he could tell she was as nervous as he was.</p><p>"I'm, I'm on my way. D-did her water break yet?" he asked, already grabbing his wallet and keys. He didn't even bother changing from the faded AC/DC and old sweatpants that he was wearing as he shoved his feet into his sneakers by the door.</p><p>"Yes, come quick!"</p><p>He didn't need to be told again. He rushed out the door and down the stairs and called a taxi. On the way, he texted Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy telling them about the situation. Thankfully, the taxi drove fast and he reached the hospital in five minutes. He paid the driver and rushed inside the hospital. Leah had already texted him the floor and room number.</p><p>He felt time slow down as he ascended to the fifth floor of the hospital, which didn't help with his anxiety. Finally, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Tony rushed to room 558. When he reached it, he saw Leah and Ian sitting on the uncomfortable, plastic chairs outside the room. "What's happening? Is everything okay?" He asked, panting, sweating, and nervous as hell. </p><p>Ian and Leah's concerned expressions made him anxious even more (He didn't think that was possible). "What? What's wrong?" He asked again.</p><p>"There were some complications during delivery. Amy lost a lot of blood but the doctors are doing everything they can," Ian explained. Tony was worried. <em>So </em>worried and nervous at this point that his hands started shaking.</p><p>"And the baby?"</p><p>"We still don't know anything,"</p><p>Tony gulped thickly and collapsed into one of the chairs, burying his head in his hands. Worried about the mother of his child and his newborn son.</p><p>***</p><p>Time seemed to stretch out. And by the time the doctor came out, Tony had already been sitting in the hospital for about an hour and a half. </p><p>The doctor wore a sad expression on his face, taking off his blood clad rubber gloves and face mask, he said in an apologetic voice, "Ms. Riedo lost a lot of blood while giving birth. We tried our best, but I'm so sorry she didn't make it,"</p><p>Ian and Leah's eyes filled with tears, and Tony couldn't stop his eyes from watering. He felt his throat tightening, "What about the baby?" He asked.</p><p>"He's a healthy baby boy. Would you like to see him?"</p><p>Tony turned to Leah, who nodded softly. "yeah." He followed the doctor into the room. He tried to not look at Amy's still body and ghostly-white face. One of the nurses lifted the baby carefully and softly handed him to Tony.</p><p>Tony cradled him in his arms. He was so tiny, and the cutest little thing ever. His face was scrunched up and his face was still a little red, coupled with the soft baby blue blanket he was wrapped in, and the small hat on his head, he became even more adorable. Tony gazed at him, "Hey, baby," he cooed, poping his nose softly, which made him relax his face a little.</p><p>"Do you have a name in mind?" the nurse asked, smiling softly at him. Tony turned to look at Amy then back at the nurse.</p><p>"She always liked the name 'Peter'. Peter Stark," he said. The nurse nodded and left the room. </p><p>"We're gonna have to keep him here overnight. We still have to get a pediatrician to check up on him," The doctor told him, "So if you can please follow me to another room because we need to clean this one up." Tony nodded and followed him.</p><p>***</p><p>Now, he sat in the children's ward. The pediatrician was coming tomorrow (or after five hours given it was now four in the morning). Ian and Leah have seen Peter and Tony talked to them. They were broken at the death of Amy. But at least Ian wasn't mad at Tony, he understood that it wasn't his fault. They had gone home about an hour ago, leaving Tony alone with his newborn son.</p><p>Tony was exhausted. He cradled a hot cup of coffee, that the nurse kindly offered him, in his left hand. Peter was laid down in a small baby cot. He was now wearing a footies pajama that was a light shade of grey, but he still had his blue hat on. He was sleeping peacefully while Tony rubbed soothing circles into his left palm with his thump.</p><p>Tony couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had a <em>son</em>. He was a <em>father</em>. Even after everything that had happened, he still couldn't believe it.</p><p>The nurse checked up on them every once in a while. She came in, holding a bottle of warm milk, "Can you do it?" she simply asked. Tony nodded. He set his cardboard cup on the table next to him and stood up. He ever so gently lifted Peter from his cot and sat back down, cradling his head carefully and took the bottle from the nurse. She left after she saw that he was capable of feeding his son.</p><p>He couldn't get his eyes off his adorable son as he sucked on the bottle. His heart fluttered with warmth, and he didn't even resist the smile that tugged on his lips. "You're safe with me, Pete. I won't let anything happen to you." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Coming Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll give you everything I have,</p><p>I'll teach you everything I know,</p><p>I promise I'll do better,</p><p>-Light, by Sleeping At Last</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony didn't sleep at all. He didn't really complain about it, he was used to it. But he did feel himself dozing off every once in a while. Peter kept clutching his father's finger the whole night, and Tony found it the cutest thing ever.</p><p>When morning came, Pepper called him and told him that she, Rhodey, and Happy we're waiting for him at the loft and that Happy is coming to pick him up. At about 9 o'clock, the pediatrician came and did a quick check-up on Peter and gave Tony the all-clear to take him home.</p><p>So, here he was, in the back of his very expensive car, clutching his sleeping newborn son in his arms as he himself tried not to doze off, while Happy drove them to the loft.</p><p>Immediately when he came back, he was greeted by a very excited Pepper and Rhodey.</p><p>"Tony--oh, man, you look like shit, " Rhodey said, furrowing his eyebrows.</p><p>"Yeah, thanks, Rhodey. 'Cause I feel like shit, "</p><p>"You're gonna have to watch your language in front of..." Pepper trailed off, still not knowing the baby's name.</p><p>"Peter. His name is Peter," Tony smiled, looking down at the bundle in his arms.</p><p>The other three smiled at how soft Tony was. "He's adorable," Rhodey commented.</p><p>"Of course he is. He's my son," Tony smirked, as he walked past them and sat on the couch.</p><p>"You gotta go to sleep, Tony. You look exhausted," Rhodey said.</p><p>"Yeah, sure. Where are you guys staying?"</p><p>"We're staying in a hotel not so far from here, " Pepper said.</p><p>Tony nodded. Yes, he was exhausted, and he certainly needed to take a shower, but he couldn't bring himself to let Peter out of his sight.</p><p>"Tony, I'm sorry, but I'm needed in D.C. I'll see you when you come back home, alright?" Rhodey said, despair apparent on his face. Tony nodded in understanding.</p><p>"Don't worry, Platypus, your nephew will be waiting for you at home," Tony smirked. Rhodey gave him a hug and then left. Pepper said that she had some work to be done, so she and Happy went back to the hotel. She gave him a bag that had all the baby essentials before leaving. That left Tony alone with his son.</p><p>Peter was finally awake. He gazed up at Tony with his big, brown eyes. Tony gazed back at him, popping his nose which caused Peter to scrunch up his nose, "You're an adorable little shit, you know that?" Obviously, Peter didn't respond, though his grasp on Tony's finger tightened.</p><p>"I'll take that as a yes. Pepper said I shouldn't swear in front of you, but here's the deal, you can swear, but don't do it in front of her or she'll rip me apart when your first word becomes 'shit'," </p><p>Peter yawned and squirmed in Tony's grasp. His small yawn made Tony's heart melt, "You're still sleepy, huh? Yeah, me too. Let's go to sleep." Tony got up and walked over to the bag that Pepper had left. He opened it and pulled out a blue footie pajamas. Peter was still wearing the one from the hospital so Tony thought he might as well change it. </p><p>He walked up the few stairs to where his bed was and laid Peter down. He carefully removed his clothes. Peter's eyes started to water which caused Tony to panic, "Hey, hey, no need to cry, baby. I know it's like torture for you," he tried to coax him, which failed miserably, and Peter started crying. Tony finished dressing him up and gently lifted him into his arms, "Hey, we're done. No need to cry," Tony rocked him, hoping it would calm him down. But It didn't seem to work. Then Tony remembered what one of the nurses told him; she said that skin-to-skin contact with a parent might help the baby stop crying (It's called the Kangaroo method, or something, Tony was way too tired to remember).</p><p>So, he pulled off his shirt and removed Peter's pajamas. Tony sat on the bed, his back against the headboard and held Peter in an upward position against his chest. He draped his shirt on Peter's back to he wouldn't be cold and started swaying softly from side to side. It seemed to calm Peter down a little, but he still didn't stop crying, so he resorted to his last option. Singing.</p><p>
  <em>"I'll give you everything I have,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll teach you everything I know,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I promise I'll do better,</em>
</p><p><em>I will always hold you close,</em> <em><br/></em></p><p>
  <em>But I will learn to let you go,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I promise I'll do better,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will rearrange the stars,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pull 'em down to where you are,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I promise I'll do better,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With every heartbeat, I have left,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll defend your every breath,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will soften every edge,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hold the world to its best,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With every heartbeat, I have left,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll defend your every breath. I'll do better," </em>
</p><p>Tony would have never pictured himself singing to a crying baby. But it seemed to calm Peter down and was now in a peaceful slumber. Tony kissed the top of his head, then maneuvered him gently so he was lying on the mattress next to Tony. He slipped under the cover, turning on his side to face Peter before turning off the light next to his bed and rested his head on the pillow.</p><p>He caressed Peter's cheek with the back of his fingers, then let Peter clutch it in his tiny hand, before drifting off to sleep. </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. First Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, sorry for not updating yesterday. This chapter is very short (329 words). I'll explain everything in the End Notes.<br/>again, sry for the short chapter, it's not even good.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony still can't believe that his baby is one year old. He's the most adorable baby Tony has ever seen. He thought that kids were annoying with all their crying and constant need for attention, but he loved every second he spent with his son. </p><p>He was working in his workshop while Peter played in his playpen that Tony had set up for him. It was far away from anything dangerous in the lab, but close enough that Tony could keep his eye on him.</p><p>"Hey, Pete, do you think if I reversed the ion charge on this thing it will work?" Tony asked, looking over at Peter, who was cuddling his teddy bear close. Obviously Tony didn't expect an answer, but he liked to talk to his son. Peter giggled and attempted to clap his hands together.</p><p>"Oh, yeah? Me too, I think it will work," he smiled and turned back to his work.</p><p>"Do you always talk with him like this?" Pepper asked, walking in.</p><p>"Yup, and oh, look it actually worked," He said, holding up the device he was working on. He turned to Peter, "Smart boy,"</p><p>Peter clapped happily, "Dada!"</p><p>Both Tony and Pepper froze. He glanced over at her, "Did he just...?"</p><p>"Say his first word? Yeah, he did,"</p><p>Tony beamed and picked Peter up, holding him high while Peter babbled happily, "My boy is a genius!"</p><p>Pepper watched in amusement as he praised Peter more. Peter just kept giggling and repeating the word, "Dada" over and over.</p><p>"Yes! that's me! I'm Dada, good job," Tony couldn't stop smiling. He turned to face Pepper holding Peter on his hip, "He said Dada!"</p><p>"Yes, Tony, I heard,"</p><p>"He's a genius,"</p><p>"You do realize that all babies say their first word at the age of one, right?"</p><p>"You're such a party-pooper. And yes I know, but still, he's a genius like his dad,"</p><p>"Whatever you say. Now sign these so I could return to my work,"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I had a complete breakdown yesterday in front of my parents, which was nice :)</p><p>My school puts SO MUCH pressure on us to get good grades. They don't look at your performance in class or your intellectual abilities. In their logic, good grades=smart student, which is a completely shitty way to evaluate students. Teachers in my school don't have a simple psychology background, meaning they don't know how to deal with students' needs or their mental/emotional health. They only care about the top three students in the class, and the rest are just 'failures'. I'm not saying I get bad grades, but they aren't the best either (I got 95.71% first term, and 97.6% second term. Each 1%=7marks). I always feel like I do very well during class, but the teachers always ignore this point and just look at my grades. Last year (8th grade) I reached a very low point in my life where I started spiraling into depression from the immense pressure to get perfect grades, which only made them worse. I don't wanna get into too many details about that, but just know that I reached a point that no one my age should reach. My depression continued even after school ended, and my parents started to get concerned.<br/>Yesterday I reached my tipping point. I've been bottling up all these emotions since 6th grade and I couldn't take it anymore. My mom and I were just laughing around, and somehow the conversation about my obsession with getting good grades came up. I couldn't hold it in anymore and I told my mom and dad everything. They couldn't believe I had felt like this for so long without them knowing because, in their eyes, I'm always cheerful and witty and full of energy. So, to see me this distressed and pressured, it broke their hearts.<br/>Now, you should know something: I live in Qatar, I go to a Syrian school (Cuz I'm Syrian), all the other schools in Qatar are Independent schools (meaning that they belong to the government) and it's hard to get into them if you're not Qatarian (and they're not the best schools, either) and the other schools are American or British, and they're so expensive. We can afford them, but my brother is going to college so I can't enroll in a very expensive school.<br/>My parents told me that I can move to another school and that I shouldn't have to be put under pressure and risk my mental health. So, they're looking for a good and affordable school at the moment; and even if I don't move, I shouldn't put pressure on myself to get perfect scores, because my intellectual abilities and my passion for learning is enough.</p><p>Sorry for ranting like that, but I felt like I needed to clarify some things. I don't know if I'm gonna post on this story for a long time, cuz I'm emotionally drained and I know if I write something now, it'll be trash, so sorry for that, too. I appreciate the support on the last chapters, it meant a lot to me &lt;3 thank you guys so much. If you're interested, I'm on Wattpad, I have about 17 Marvel/Irondad (short) stories there, so check it out if you want.</p><p>Thanks for the support, and sorry for ranting about my problems and for the short chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. It was supposed to be 3 days only</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Had a shit day yesterday, so I found myself writing this at 4 am when I couldn't sleep. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was supposed to be three days only, not three months. </p><p>His father promised him he'll be back in three days, but there they were: three months with no words of Tony's whereabouts.</p><p>***</p><p>"Do you really have to go?" Peter whined, looking up at Tony with his big brown eyes. Tony crouched in front of his seven-year-old son and ruffled his hair.</p><p>"I'm sorry, buddy, but I have an important weapons demonstration in Afghanistan. It'll only be three days, I promise," Tony smiled sadly. It's always hard on both of them when Tony has to travel for business. Peter is very clingy, and as much as Tony would love to spend the whole day with his son, he had a company to run and Peter has school.</p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>"I promise." Tony pulled Peter in for a tight hug and Peter didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around his dad's neck. Their moment was interrupted by Pepper walking through the doors of the mansion.</p><p>"Mr. Stark, you're flight was supposed to leave three hours ago," Pepper said, making her way to the pair in the kitchen, where Peter was having his breakfast. Tony looked up at her,</p><p>"You know I thought the main idea of having a private plane is that it won't leave without you," he quipped. Pepper gave him a stern look. Tony stood up immediately,</p><p>"Finish your breakfast, Pete. And have a good day at school. I'll be back before you know it," he said and kissed Peter on his cheek.</p><p>"Bye, Daddy," Peter waved as Tony made his way to the door.</p><p>"Good-bye, bud."</p><p>Peter didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about this trip. He tried to shake it out of his mind, and instead shifted his attention to the soggy cereal in his bowl. </p><p>***</p><p>Peter had been feeling down the whole day at school. As usual, he slept during some classes and then did his work minutes before class ended. Peter wasn't worried about that, he gets good grades anyway. </p><p>He came home to an empty house. No music coming from his dad's workplace. He couldn't walk down the spiraling stairs to see his dad hunched over the table, working on a new device. Peter went up the stairs to his room and stayed there the whole time. Pepper was looking after him, and even when she called him to come to eat, he didn't. He stayed in his room, either occupying himself with schoolwork or reading.</p><p>Pepper came up when it was bedtime. Peter was already in bed, reading a book in the dimly lit room. He looked up at her when she walked in, and he couldn't stop the concern from washing over his face when he saw her sorrowful expression. "What? What happened?" he asked her, his heart beating fast. He closed his book and put it on the bedside table. Pepper sat on the edge of the bed and only then could Peter see the tears forming in her eyes.</p><p>"Peter, your dad..." she couldn't make eye contact while talking to him, "He... He got kidnapped. By a group of terrorists,"</p><p>Peter felt his heart skip a beat, "What?" </p><p>"I'm so sorry, honey,"</p><p>Tears spilled down his cheeks, and Pepper pulled him into a tight hug. "Uncle Rhodey is looking for him right now," She told him, running her fingers through his curls. She pulled away so she could cup his face, "He's doing his best, alright? He won't stop 'till he finds him."</p><p>Peter cried himself to sleep that night. But his dreams were plagued by all the 'what if's of his dad's return. <em>What if he never comes home? What if they already killed him? </em></p><p>***</p><p>Peter went to school the next day, despite being emotionally drained and tired. Pepper told him that he could stay home for a few days but he refused. He sat in class, his head tucked in the crook of his elbows and resting on the table. He didn't even bother with his classwork, which earned him a 'talk' from his teacher before recess. Nobody knows Peter is Tony's son, so he couldn't tell her the real reason.</p><p>This repeated for four days. On the fourth day, Peter's teacher gave him a note that he was supposed to give to his parents. <em>Well, my parents aren't here. Too bad, I guess</em>. While walking out to recess, Peter crumbled up the paper and threw it in the trash can. He knew a PTA was going to happen after two days, and Pepper was going to attend it because she was registered as his guardian in the school system. </p><p>And so, the day of the PTA came. Pepper was sitting in a room with Peter's teacher while Peter waited outside in the hallway. He could hear bits of their conversation so he knew they were talking about his recent behaviors.</p><p>"Miss Potts, your son is sleeping during class and he only does his work at the last minute," the teacher said, which obviously shocked Pepper, "This has been going on for quite some time, but recently he hadn't been doing his work at all,"</p><p><em>Great. Now I'm gonna get lectured, </em>Peter thought. Pepper came out a few minutes after that. The drive home was completely silent. it wasn't until Pepper parked in front of the house the silence broke. "Peter, look at me, honey," her voice was gentle. Peter shifted his gaze from his lap to her eyes. She continued, "I know this is all hard for you, but you can't slack off at school, all right? I know you're a smart boy, and I know that you should be studying at a higher level, but this is what Tony wanted. He wanted you to have a normal childhood. Just do your works and if you want to talk, I'm all ears, okay?" </p><p>Peter nodded and climbed out of the car, running to his room. He jumped on his bed and buried his face in his pillow and cried for hours. That's how Pepper found him when she came to tuck him in; he was still in his shoes and the same clothes, his pillow wet from all the tears, and all the lights were turned off. <em>His dad was supposed to be home today. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A New School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a month. A whole month since Tony has gone missing, and still, there was no news about him.</p><p>Peter has long accepted the fact that his dad wasn't coming home, and he realized he has to be more mature now, Of course, he didn't know what he has to do, but he tried his best. </p><p>Just like Pepper had told him, he stopped sleeping in class and focused on his schoolwork more. He stopped watching all the cartoons he liked and instead he started reading novels more. Pepper was concerned about him, His whole demeanor has changed, the once bubbly, enthusiastic boy was now replaced with a dull and unmotivated one. She had been getting calls from Peter's school saying that they were concerned about him. But it surprised her when they called saying that Peter has gotten into a fight during break-time.</p><p>She sat in the principle's office while Peter was at the nurse because he had a bloody nose. "Miss Potts, Peter's teachers are very worried about him. We understand that there's a problem at home and that you wish to not disclose it, but this has gone too far. Peter is a quiet, little boy and I understand that the other boy was the one to push him to his limits, but we can't overlook that Peter is the one who initiated the fight,"</p><p>"With all due respect, Mr. Allitt, But the other boy, Leo Eyler, is the one who made Peter angry and frustrated, so if anyone should be suspended it should be him, not Peter,"</p><p>"I know, Ms. Potts. But Mr. and Mrs. Eyler are board members for this establishment, and my hands are tied. I can't suspend Leo,"</p><p>"Then what do you suggest we do?"</p><p>"Peter is an exceptional, little boy. He's gifted. And our curriculum and system do not nurture his advanced intellectual abilities and needs. My best advice is to move him to a private school for gifted children,"</p><p>Pepper thought about it for a moment. Tony never wanted Peter to go to a private school. He wanted him to grow up as a normal kid, have friends and live his life and not be drowned by books and studying. "No, I can't put him in a private school," she said. She narrowed her eyes, " And do you really think that a private school will accept him now that he got suspended?"</p><p>"Well, if you move him now, I can remove the suspension from his record. Now, it would look like you pulled him out of our school."</p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><br/>Pepper drove back home. Peter sat in the back, still holding a tissue to his nose with tears in his eyes. Pepper looked at him from the rear-view mirror and sighed, "Peter, can you please tell me what happened?"</p><p>He didn't respond. "Pete, I need to know what happened,"</p><p>"They already told you," he mumbled.</p><p>"I want to hear your side of the story. The Peter that I know would not attack another kid with no reason,"</p><p>More tears filled his eyes, "they were talking about dad. They said that he was dead."</p><p>The car stopped in front of the mansion and Pepper turned around to face Peter, "honey, he's not dead. He'll come back--"</p><p>"He said he'll be gone for three days! It's been a month!" Peter snapped.</p><p>Pepper sighed and leaned back in her seat. She looked at Peter through tge rear-view mirror; his cheeks were blotchy and his eyes were bloodshot from crying. "Peter," she said softly.</p><p>He didn't look up at her and sniffled. She continued, "it's hard on all of us. Tony will, hopefully, come back. I can't promise you because I don't know what will happen in the near future, but I can promise you this: Tony will never stop loving you. Wherever he is, I'm one hundred percent sure he misses you, and is dying to come back home to see you."</p><p>Peter sniffled again and wiped away the tear tracks on his pink cheeks. He looked up at her with a look of fear and guilt, "I'm sorry for yelling. And for the fight at school,"</p><p>Pepper smiled softly at him, "it's okay, Peter. Speaking of which, would you. . . Want to change schools aftet what happened?"</p><p>"I don't really want to, I like my school. Leo is the only downside of going there,"</p><p>"Well, the principle thinks you should go to a private school, where you'd study things more. . . appropriate to your intellectual abilities,"</p><p>Peter furrowed his brows in confusion, "Like, a school for special kids?"</p><p>"Yeah, something like that,"</p><p>"I don't really know."</p><p>Truth be told, he did actually want to transfer schools. His current school is like a living hell. Leo Eyler would not stop annoyiny him and other kids in their class and lower classes.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After giving it some thought, Pepper decided that it's the best option if she moved Peter to another school. Later that afternoon, she called the school principle and discussed the matter with him. He agreed to pull Peter, and promised to recommend to her the best schools for gifted childern.</p>
  <p>After two days of researching, she settled on a school that was not so far from the mansion. The process of getting Peter setteled into the new school would take a week.</p>
  <p>During this week, Pepper noticed that Peter was squinting a lot when he watched T.V or tried to read a road sign that was a few feet away from him. After a visit to the paediatric ophthalmologist, it confirmed what Pepper was thinking: Peter was becoming near-sighted.</p>
  <p>After a couple of days, Peter came home with a brand new glasses perched on his nose, which Pepper found that it made him even cuter.</p>
  <p>The following Monday, Peter and Pepper were walking through the doors of his new school. Peter was already wearing the school uniform; a white button-up shirt, with a navy blue tie, a blazer with the school's logo embedded in it, and a pair of shorts which were all navy blue coloured, and white shoes.</p>
  <p>Most if the kids in the school were child geniuses just like Peter, while the other students obviously came from high-profile families, and probably bought their way into the prestigious school.</p>
  <p>After a quick meeting with the principle, Peter was heading off to his class, while Pepper went back to work.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey... so, I'm still alive :)</p><p>I know it's been, like, forever since I've updated this story. Schools are starting after a month almost, so you could imagine my anxiety levels right now, especially since I'm going into ninth grade this year (9 grade is still middle school for us, but like, it SUPER hard). We're gonna have to study online for a week due to the virus, and it's not gonna be easy. The teachers don't care enough to put in the effort to explain the subjects properly. We studied online for the last month of last year, and nobody even studied because they gave everyone a full mark. But that's not gonna be the case this time. So, yeah, I've had multiple anxiety attacks everytime someone mentions schools or if we even pass by it while driving somewhere. Yeah, life has been awesome lately 👌🙂</p><p>I can't thank you enough for the support on the last few chapters, this story has gotten good attention on both AO3 and Wattpad. I have it all planned it, and the series is going to be awesome, so I hope you like it.</p><p>Again, sorry for not updating, I'll try to update more frequently.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I write this chapter because I like me some fluff and angst? Yes. </p><p>Is more than half of this chapter just filler because I'm way too tired to actually write anything? Yes.</p><p>Is it 6 in the morning and I still hadn't slept? Also Yes. :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dont waste it," Yinsen wheezed, "don't waste your life, Stark." Tony watched as the doctor took his last breath. He fough off the tears that were gathering in his eyes, instead, he plastered on a brave face. Now fueled with anger, Tony stepped up and attacked the terrorist with flames. Before they had the chance to attack him again, Tony took off into the sky, wearing the bulky, metal armour.</p><p>***</p><p>He walked on the sand underneath the blazing sun, with his jacket draped over his head. When he saw the helicopter land in front of him, he thought he was seeing a mirage, but when his friend, Rhodey, pulled him into a hug, saying something about Tony riding with him next time, he knew that he was finally coming home.</p><p>***</p><p>Peter dragged himself out of the school and into the huge yard. He has completely lost any hope of seeing his father again. He searched the parking lot for Pepper but instead, he spotted Happy. He walked up to him and opened the car door without even any form of greeting to the man.</p><p>He sat in the back seat, not noticing Pepper sitting in the passenger seat, "Peter, I have some good news," she said, once Happy and him were setteled in the car. He looked up at, humming in response. She turned to face him, a big smile on her face, and her eyes red, <em>probably from crying, </em>Peter thought, as Happy started driving. "It's going to be a surprise," she added, before turning back in her seat.</p><p>Peter looked out of the window once the car stopped, they were in the airport, which made Peter confused. Pepper opened the door for him and held his small hand as they stood in front of a white airplane.</p><p>The door to the plane opened, and Rhodey walkes out, next to him was Tony. Peter stood dumbfounded for a moment, before his eyes burned with tears, he let go of Pepper's hand and ran to his father.</p><p>Tony knelt down when he saw his son running to him and opened his uninjured arm out. Peter collapsed into his embrace and Tony pulled him in tight.</p><p>"I thought you'd never come home," Peter cried aloud, which caused guilt to rise up in Tony's chest. He planted a kiss into his son's curly hair and muttered,</p><p>"I'm so, <em>so </em>sorry, Pete. But I'm here now, I'm okay, we're okay." He stood up, still holding Peter in his arm and walked over to Pepper.</p><p>He smirked, "your eyes are red. A few tears for your long lost boss?" He teased her.</p><p>"Tears of joy. I hate job hunting," Peper smiled.</p><p>They sat in the car, with Peter sitting in Tony's lap, pressing himself closer to his father's chest, not even caring about the implant in his chest. Tony kept pressing kisses on Peter's head and muttering reassuring words to him.</p><p>"Where to, Boss?" Happy asked from the front seat. Before Tony could answer, Pepper stepped in.</p><p>"Take us to the hospital, Happy," she said.</p><p>"No, don't," Tony interjected.</p><p>Pepper turned to him, and in her stern tone she said, "Tony, you're severly injured, you need to go to the doctor,"</p><p>"I don't need to. I've been in captivity for three months, there are two things I want to do: I want an American cheeseburger, and a press conference,"</p><p>"A press conference? Right now?" She asked, incredulously.</p><p>"Hogan, drive. Cheesburgers first."</p><p>Peter curled further into Tony's lap, and when Tony looked down at him, wrapping his arm tighter around his small frame, he found him fast asleep.</p><p>"He hasn't been sleeping well since you disappeared," Pepper told him, noticing the sleeping boy as well.</p><p>Tony let out a small, "oh," and felt another bang of guilt and sorrow in his chest. His little boy has suffered because of him</p><p>"It's not your fault, Tony," Pepper said, putting a hand on Tony's arm in comfory.</p><p>"Is it not?" He asked, a pained expression on his face, "because if I had been more careful, none if this would've happened,"</p><p>Pepper shook her head, "don't do that to yourself. Right now, you need to pull yourself together for your kid. He needs his dad right now."</p><p>***</p><p>"...effective immediately, I am shutting down all the manufacturing of weapons at Stark Industries," Tony disclaimed. The reports shot up from their position on the floor, bombarding him with questions.</p><p>Tony simply walked away, out of the conference room and back into his car, where Happy and Peter were waiting. He and Pepper climbed in, Tony carefully manuvering his sleeping son back on his lap. Surprisingly, Pepper didnt rebuke him, the ride to mansion was silent.</p><p>Once arriving there, Tony carried Peter to his room and laid him on his bed, he presses a kiss to his forehead, before walking to his room.</p><p>Tony was extremely tired. He awkwardly, careful not to move his broken arm so much, changed his suit to a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, and laid down in his own bed.</p><p>His slumper was hunted by nightmares. He kept feeling the pain from having an open-chest surgery waitout any form of anaesthesia. And the terror that came with being waterboarded when he wasn't being 'obedient' with his captors.</p><p>He was suddenly woke up by a small hand poking at his arm. He groaned and rolled around, until his eyes met Peter's tearful ones. He tried to hide how sacred and shaken up he was after the nightmare as he spoke.</p><p>"Hey, buddy, you okay?" Tony asked.</p><p>Peter shook his head, wiping away his tears, "I'm scared. Nightmare," he whimpered.</p><p>Tony felt a stap of pain in his heart. He sat up, supporting himself on his uninjured elbow. He patted the mattress next to him, "C'mere,"</p><p>Peter climbed onto the bed and laid  down next to his dad. Being mindful of his broken arm, he suggled closer into Tony's chest, as his father ran his fingers through his curls.</p><p>Sleeping in each other's embrace for several hours that day, both of them didn't have any nightmares.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>